A Love Tribute to a Lonely Lion
by Sarkura
Summary: A pile of random AU of Tsuna and pretty much how I would stalk him- nah I kid. He's adorable!


Disclaimer: Hello! It's Sarkura and I would just like to say that I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... otherwise there would be so much Yaoi. ;D Aren't you glad?

Summery: A pile of random AU of Tsuna and pretty much how I would stalk him- nah I kid. He's adorable!

* * *

**A Love Tribute to a Lonely Lion**

**Convenient store**

I wasn't aware when or how I had found myself in a young girl's body which did not belong to me a few years ago. If you must know I have lost count of my age and what I looked like but thankfully I had written down my name and birthday (stupid that I didn't put down the year) in the girl's diary.

The girl which I had possessed was called Matsumato Mizuki and currently according to her birth certificate she was 18 years old and soon to be 19 in 3 months time. It was strange being someone else with all their memories accessible to you- I felt like I was intruding in the girl's privacy, which I essentially was and had to. How else could I speak, read and write in Japanese let alone study?

"Mizuki-chan! Do your mother a favour and buy some milk from the convenient store, we don't have anymore!"

Mizuki's mother was a kind woman with wrinkles around her eyes which showed signs of smiling often, she had some grey hairs in her hair which she made stylish somehow.

"Okay! How much do you want me to buy Mama?" It was Saturday morning and I had been doing Mizuki's homework for the past hour and I was damn glad to have an excuse for a break, with a quick ease I changed my pajamas for some shorts, vest and socks, suitable clothing for summer in Japan.

"Oh you and your English," I sniggered at her reluctant acceptance of Mama from Okaa-san, "buy the medium size- it's on sale."

I grabbed the money Mizuki's mother gave me and put my orange converses on after making sure I had my keys and strutted out like a bad ass.

"Ciao Mama!"

"You're going to make me more confused with all these different languages in one sentence Mizuki-chan."

"See you later, I'm going now!"

"Have a safe trip!"

The nearest convenient store to my home in Namimori didn't have the so called sale so I went to another store hoping that it was the right place Mizuki's mother had talked about. It took me 3 more stops before I found the place and couldn't help but do a little dance in victory. The air conditioner made me smile even more as outside was completely humid.

I heard a raspy and muffled chuckle and I sharply turned around blushing bright red. There hadn't been anyone at the counter, but now there was. Life is a bitch. The employee had a green apron (pens was put inside the little pocket on the apron) over a white polo shirt and black slacks. He was taller than me by a good few inches but he somehow made himself smaller than me, like he gave off no presence. The pale wide eye look he was giving me certainly made me knew that he had not meant to laugh.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" His soft voice (which tried to squeak and failed) faded into inaudible apologies which made me raise an eyebrow. It wasn't like he was not allowed to laugh at the dance I did.

"It's okay, there's no need to apologise so much." I sweatdropped.

At first glance the man standing at counter was like anyone else who faded into the background to be forgotten. His brunet hair stuck up in an odd wild fashion and his posture was hunched over slightly which made his neck length hair covered his eyes and face partially. He did not look like anything special but for some reason I was having a sinking feeling in my gut that the guy standing in front of me was in fact someone precious.

He also looked oh so lonely...

I walked over to the counter not forgetting to grab the on sale milk.

"My name is... Matsumato Mizuki! What's yours?" Despite all these years I was never going to get used to calling myself Matsumato Mizuki, I brushed the thought aside.

He pointed at himself and looked around confused, when he looked back at me I nodded. I suppressed an urge to hug him. So cute!

"S-sawada Tsunayoshi." He stuttered in reply.

"That's a pretty cool name, hey do you want to hang out later?" I smiled trying to be as friendly as I could- conversations and comforting people had never been my forte or Mizuki's. "We could go to the arcade."

He blinked and looked as if he couldn't believe his ears. "E-eh? Why?"

"You just look so lonely that I want to be your friend!" I was used to making friends with people who was younger than me but then it occurred to me that I was older than Mizuki and the man in front of me had to be at least 3 or 4 years older then her. "I-I'm sorry that must have sounded rude."

Sawada-san waved his hands in front of him trying to dismiss my last comment and gave me a timid smile. "I-I would l-love to go to the a-arcade with y-you. I-If t-that's okay w-with y-you." His stutters became more frequent towards the end of his reply and his face exploded with red. Again- SO CUTE!

"Sawada what are you doing? Serve the customer already." Another man, just as tall as Sawada-san came out of the staff only door. I spied a badge with the words Manager on it, his tone was friendly but I could tell the nasty hidden undertone in his voice. The manager grinned. "I'm sorry he must have bothered you. Quickly serve her."

Sawada-san had the most lost look on his face that I had seen on anyone, his manager must not like him and was looking for any excuse to fire him.

"Oh no, Sawada-san has been very helpful. In fact I was just asking how to get to the arcade and he offered to walk me there." I smiled darkly. "Isn't he nice?"

I reached over the counter quickly and snatched a pen out of Sawada-san's pocket and tested the ink on my hand. Thankfully the ink came out and I pulled Sawada-san's hand towards me and wrote my smart phone number on with my name.

"Call me later okay?"

He quickly scanned my purchase and I handed him the money. As the receipt came out of the cashier he grabbed the pen I had used earlier and wrote on my receipt. Sawada-san handed me the scrap of paper and in shaky handwriting was his name and number.

"See you later Matsumato-san." I could not hide my surprise when he suddenly did a bright and gentle smile along with that clear deep voice.

I think I melted a little inside.

"O-okay!" I walked outside the store and went home.

I shut the house door behind me, took my shoes off and handed Mizuki's mother the milk she wanted in complete silence.

"Welcome back... Ara?" Mizuki's mother muttered confused. "Mizuki-chan your face is really red."

"Eek! I'm going to finish my homework! Bye!"

I ran up the stairs and surprisingly found myself finished with Mizuki's work faster than I would have liked. Tsuna-san's smile is really something and that deep voice... it was a little husky too, probably from disuse but that's besides the point!

* * *

A/N: Yeah... I'm sorry everyone I couldn't help myself when I was reading some other stories and felt the urge to give Tsuna a little love.

If you have any incentives for a AU Tsuna pm or put it in the review! Thanks!


End file.
